In The Past
by antiquis scriba
Summary: An Alternate Universe where the loss of their parents at the hands of the Wraith leaves Elsa and Anna; in charge of a Lantean City ship, with the responsibility of hundreds of lives, and with only each other to dampen the pain. And if that wasn't enough, it turns out that they may be the last of their kind left in the galaxy. (Part II out "soon")
1. Chapter 1

**As I have not released something in a while, here is something to hold readers over until my next project.**

**Warning: This is a side project and as such will probably be updated very infrequently (Once a month). I have another story going at the moment that's eating most of my spare time.**

**To business: As you can see from the title this is an "alternate universe" where Queen Elsa from Frozen is Commander Elsyra, an Ancient (Lantean to be specific) in the Pegasus galaxy. The story takes place shortly after the fall of Atlantis and the subsequent Lantean retreat to the Milky Way. There will be references to both the Frozen and Stargate (SG-1 and Atlantis) universes. I would advise people to either be mildly familiar with the Stargate universe or have to Stargate wiki opened in another tab while reading this. (If you're not confused by now you should be fine.)**

**Guide to characters and places: (Original Character/Place Name: Lantean Equivalent (Pronunciation) - Description)  
>Elsa = Elsyra (El-sir-ra): Commander of the City Ship <em>Arendellia<br>_Anna = Ayra (Eye-ra): Sister to Elsyra.  
>Kristoff = Kortus (Core-tus): Head of drone supply.<br>Olaf = Olaf: Created by Elsyra after the death of her parents to serve as a kind of babysitter for her and Ayra.  
>Arendelle = <em>Arendellia <em>(Air-ren-dell-ie-ah) Lantean City Ship left in the Pegasus galaxy after the Lantean retreat to Earth.  
>Character pairings remain as they were in Frozen.<strong>

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

The _Arendellia_ was the pride of the Lantean fleet. She was, along with her sister ship, the _Bibliotheca Omnium_ which had mysteriously vanished shortly after completion, one of the newest and most powerful Lantean vessels ever constructed. Designed to take back the planets lost to the Wraith, she was equipped with highly advanced weapons and shields, and as such was a prime target for the Wraith to capture or destroy at all costs. After completing several successful attacks on Wraith battle installations the _Arendellia_ was lured to a remote system on the edge of the galaxy by what appeared to be a Lantean distress call. Upon dropping out of hyperspace the ship was immediately attacked by five Wraith hive ships and hundreds of darts. In the ensuing battle the city was severely damaged and many lives were lost including the ship's commander. Despite the overwhelming odds the _Arendellia _was able to destroy three of the hive ships before its shield array was damaged, requiring an immediate retreat. However, due to Wraith sabotage, the ships hyperdrive malfunctioned en route, overheating the engines and dropping the ship into an uncharted region of space where it sat for over a year.  
>Alone, and without ties to the outside world, the crew of the <em>Arendellia<em> missed the call: "Atlantis has fallen, retreat."

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Frozen in Time<p>

Elsyra stood on the balcony overlooking the shattered northern wing of her ship, well, what had been designated the northern wing since there were really no directions in space. Her cold, pale hands were braced against the silvery railing as she gazed at the blinking lights of the repair drones flitting about the ship, using their matter converters to patch sections of the vessels damaged hull. It saddened her, seeing the _Arendellia _in this state. The ship had suffered severe damage from the Wraith's surprise attack and several key systems, including their communications arrays, had been offline for over a year as engineers repaired the critical structures. She was surprised that the life support system had survived largely intact. Had it not been for her father's quick thinking the ship would have been lost entirely. Despite the long hours of hard work they had only recently been able to connect all the damaged relays that controlled the main engines. Until then the ship had been adrift, floating aimlessly through an empty section of space. Elsyra doubted that the ship would ever be fully repaired, it would most likely be deconstructed and its matter used to create other vessels. She frowned at the terrible fate that would befall her father's ship, _her_ ship. Despite the damage it had suffered it was still a beautiful vessel unlike the many other City Ships brought over from the Milky Way, the _Arendellia _made use of the advances in metallurgy and technology developed by the Lanteans after their arrival in the Pegasus galaxy. Instead of the dull, stone like, greys and brows of older vessels in the Lantean fleet the _Arendellia_ was sleek and silvery, much like the new Stargates. The blues of the engines and the towers' glass melded beautifully with the silver of the main hull and reminded Elsyra of the winters on her home planet. A planet she hadn't seen in years.

She let out a long, deep sigh as she turned away from the viewport. She did not like being in command of such a large and complicated ship. Most City Ships where piloted by Lanteans who were past their sixties while she was barely into her twenties, and despite the constant help of her officers she still felt overwhelmed sometimes, especially when she was forced to interface with the ship itself. She turned away from her window and slowly walked out of her room, her eyes falling across the trinkets that reminded her of the childhood she never really had. The door closed behind her with a slight hiss leaving the room in darkness, illuminated only by the small amount of light streaming in through the viewport. Elsyra made her way for the command bridge. Finally, after almost a year of waiting the ship had been repaired to a point where it could once again move under its own power. And not a moment too soon as they had recently entered the gravitational field of a nearby red supergiant that would most likely, shields or not, pull the ship apart if they got too close.

Several pairs of eyes followed her across the bridge as she made her way to the command chair. She had gotten so used to people staring that she didn't even notice. Although it was hardly surprising, after all she struck an impressive figure with her bright silvery hair and shining blue eyes. Her uniform; its bright, icy, blues and whites contrasting sharply to the dull browns and grays Lanteans seemed so fond of, only helped to enhance her distinction from the other Lanteans on her ship. Elsyra took a seat in the main control chair, feeling the power of her ship run through her. Of course there was another way in which she differed from her comrades she thought, her mind drifting. The commander looked at her hands remembering what her father had told her right before he had been slaughtered by the Wraith; "You are special Elsy," Elsyra smiled slightly as she remembered her old nickname "You can do something no other person in the universe can do! Don't hide your gift, let it show and no matter what remember that we will alwa-" her father never got to finish those last words, for as he said them the doors to the command room had been blown off and the Wraith soldiers had begun slaughtering everyone in sight. Her father was the first to die. She watched the smoke curl around his body as he took three direct blasts from the Wraith's energy weapons, using his body to shield his children from the weapons fire. Elsyra had blacked out after that, the stress overwhelming her mind and forcing it to shut down. All she remembered was holding her father in her hand trying desperately to repair the damage done to his body. The guards had found her after the battle covered in her father's blood. She was surrounded by dead Wraiths, all of which had been impaled on icy stakes and were frozen solid. In her arms she was clutching her father's body, tears streaming down her face. The child had cried in her room for three days afterward.

Elsyra shuddered as her childhood memories came flooding back to her. The pain and sadness, although dulled by time and all the distractions that she had to face since then, were still fresh and it took all of Elsyra's self-control to keep herself from sobbing. Sure she had been nineteen at the time but the shock of seeing her father die so suddenly, within arm's reach, was something no child should ever experience, no matter how old they were. And yet Elsyra had. Twice. She shook her head dispelling her wandering thoughts. She couldn't dwell on the past, don't feel, there were things to do. Elsyra reached out to the ship with her mind, reclining the control chair as she powered up the _Arendellia's_ engines for the first time in twenty five months. There were Wraiths to kill. Elsyra looked to the head navigator. "Set a course for the nearest planet with an _Astrorum Porta_." she commanded in a firm tone. The man nodded in reply and gave a quick response "Approximate time of arrival" he checked his instruments "Two years." Elsyra let out a deep sigh, would it really take that long, she thought to herself. "Very well," she finally responded "Ready the crew for stasis."  
>Two years would give the engineers plenty of time to get the ship running again, provided they didn't run into any Wraith ships...<p>

The commander waited until her crew was safely suspended in their stasis chambers before finally rising from the command chair. She walked slowly across the now empty bridge, resting her fingertips on each console in turn. She felt the cool touch of the metal on her skin and the power of her ship flowing through the hull, it reassured her, made her feel safe, as if someone was still out there, looking out for her. Aside from the gentle hum of the ships zero point modules all was silent. Elsyra walked somberly down the hallway leading to her stasis chamber. She paused to look at her sister, resting peacefully in suspended animation, her bright red hair still seemed to flow even as she remained perfectly frozen and here eyelids covered her otherwise bright green and inquisitive eyes making her look as if she was asleep. Elsyra reached out and touched the material surrounding her sibling. "Good night Ayra" she whispered, "Sweet dreams." With that Elsyra pulled back her hand and walked to the empty stasis chamber directly across from her sister. She gently stepped inside and felt the chamber begin to activate, humming to life around her and bathing her in a calming yellow light. The commander took a deep breath, closed her eyes and went to sleep, dreaming of her home before the _Arendellia_ and all the loved ones she was forced to leave behind. She held on to the image of her sister, knowing that, as far as the rest of the universe was concerned, it would be a very long time before they saw each other again.

The _Arendellia _continued on its course, inside the crew was sleeping, outside the ship time went on and the war continued to rage. Days became weeks, weeks turned to months all the while battles were waged, planets fell, and day by day the Wraith grew stronger, pushing further into Lantean territory. About three months after the crew of the _Arendellia_ originally entered stasis, the final battle of Atlantis was fought. Three and a half months into their journey the last of the Lanteans left the Pegasus galaxy. Unknown to the crew of the _Arendellia_, they were now the last Lanteans in the Pegasus galaxy, alone against the Wraith.

* * *

><p><strong>As I said this was kind of a spur of the moment thing so the storyline isn't solid yet. I am not 100% certain if I will be continuing this project.<strong>

**I don't really like asking for reviews but I would like to hear your opinion: Do you think like the storyline so far? Does Elsa make a good Lantean commander? Are you interested in seeing more?**

**Suggestions are welcome.**

**P.S. Yes I know that two years is a very short time to reach anything in space, but the crew got lucky that they dropped out of hyperspace relatively "close" to a star system with a gate on it.**

**To all the wonderful people who have reviewed so far, the story is not over yet and I don't plan on ending it anytime soon, it's just on hold until I can build up a bit of a backlog of things to post. Time allotting, I should have a new chapter out on Saturday. **


	2. Chapter 2

**We're back, and the journey continues...**

**First of all I really want to thank everyone who took the time to review, I greatly appreciate your feedback and am thrilled to know that so many people are enjoying this story so far. **

**To answer what is probably the most common question I have recieved so far:  
>Will you be continuing the story?<br>****Yes, I plan on releasing a new chapter roughly once a month. Even if ideas begin to run dry I will post an end to this story and not leave it open ended. I have seen too many great stories that simply end right before things really get going and I don't want the same thing to happen here.**

**Thanks for all the great reviews, I hope this next chapter lives up to your expectations.**

* * *

><p>In The Past<p>

Chapter 2: Split the Steel Apart

* * *

><p>Kortus hummed loudly, brushing his blond hair from his eyes as he worked on repairing yet another drone. Despite the fact that the drone bays had suffered only minor damage during the assault, a large number of drones were in need of small repairs to get them running at one hundred percent. "Finicky little buggers aren't you?" he remarked, fondly stroking one of the squid like projectiles. Kortus liked the drones, for all their tough, ripping through armor and making ships exploding exterior, they were also sensitive, and required lots of care and attention. "Much like you Kortus." Kortus spun around, rolling his eyes at the familiar vocalization. "Very funny SVN, har har." He shot back at the floating orb as it hovered a few meters off the ground. "I am not programmed for humor, as such my previous comment was dead serious." The drone replied, a hint of sarcasm seeping into its voice. "Yeah right you're not programmed for humor." Kortus countered, continuing the childish banter that would continue for several minutes until Kortus finally remembered that he still had to repair several drones. Of course there were machines that could complete such tasks automatically, but Kortus enjoyed working on the weapons by hand, it helped to calm him and relax after a long and stressful day. He continued to work long into the celestial "night', SVN flitting back and forth to bring tools and files. After several hours an electronic alert shook Kortus from his work. He rose from his desk, straightening his back to the sound of several small pops, and dragged himself to the intercom. "Yes?" he wearily asked whoever was calling him, "What is it?" "We wanted to inform you that the commander has ordered everyone into stasis chambers. I thought you might want to know before the lights go out." Kortus groaned before pushing the intercom again "Fine, I'll be up there in a moment." "Very well, most of your department is already asleep, you had better hurry up if you wish to get a decent spot." The man on the intercom replied. Slowly Kortus dragged himself back to his workspace to gather up all the parts he had left strewn across the surface of his tabletop. "SVN go and interface with one of the charging stations, this will probably be a while." He commanded to the drone while stuffing various instruments into his work bag and mumbling to himself. "Let's see; Infrometer, surface analyzer, magnification goggles, where did that bloody sonic wrench go?" SVN began retreating towards one of the charging ports along the far wall of the drone bay, pausing before he reached it. "Are you sure you will be able to make it up there by yourself? The hallways can get quite confusing." The drone commented. "I'll be fine SVN, thank you for your touching concern, I greatly appreciate it." Kortus shot back without even glancing up. "Very well then, good night." The drone gave back before connecting itself to the ships main power network and powering down. Kortus righted himself, slinging the bag over his shoulder he walked slowly to the door. As he reached the doorway the lights in the room automatically shut off, throwing the furthest reaches of the room into total darkness, the only source of illumination coming from the lights in the hallway. "Goodnight Svin." He whispered softly before slowly allowing the door to seal behind him.<p>

The sounds of Kortus's boots echoed heavily along the metal hallways as he jogged toward the stasis wing. He stopped in front of the door leading to the ship's sleeping crew, he paused for a moment, the hours of work finally catching up as his shoulders and hands ached. Kortus rubbed the back of his neck as he punched in the code on the door to the stasis room. The door slid back with a soft hiss and Kortus stepped inside, slowly walking past his sleeping crewmates. Something at the corner of his vision caught his eye and he turned to look at a young girl with bright red hair, sleeping in her stasis pod. "Red hair? That must be the commander's sister." He turned around to look at the pod behind him, and at the lady sleeping within. His gaze immediately fell to her platinum colored hair, falling in a long braid over her shoulder. "And that must be the commander then." Kortus mused, he had never been this close to any of the ship's elite before. Slowly Kortus leaned over to the pod, until his face was inches away from the commander's. Softly he whispered "You will give Kortus a raise, you will give Kortus a raise." Quickly he pulled his face away from the pod and made his way over to his own chamber. "Maybe that will work." he commented to himself as the pod activated and allowed Kortus some much needed rest.

Or so he thought...

In the drone bay SVN's systems detected movement. He powered up, readying himself to face whatever intruders had invaded his master's workplace. His scanners searched out, piercing the total darkness, between the familiar tables and workstations a new, strange form loomed, crouched on a desk. "Identify yourselves!" SVN vocalized as loudly as possible in an attempt to surprise the attackers. Suddenly another figure appeared, stepping out from behind a support beam. One of the two figures turned toward the drone, hopping gracefully from the desk to land in front of SVN where the figure bowed slightly before replying simply "No." and knocking SVN's systems offline with a bolt of energy.

* * *

><p><strong>If you haven't guessed yet, the first few chapters will focus on one character in particular before I actually get started on the main story arc. Next time we will get to meet Princess Anna's incarnation; Ayra.<strong>

**And before I forget, an extra special thank you to Piero217, your comment really got me to start working on this story again. **


	3. Chapter Insert

**A short bit of backstory to keep everyone tied over until the next chapter.**

* * *

><p>In The Past<p>

Chapter File Accessed: Insert Title

* * *

><p>Slender fingers flew across the crystal keyboard, the clicking of metal on glass playing a rhythmic beat to the sound of mechanical bells.<br>Text raced across the screen as the digital hunter stalked its prey.  
>Upon the screen, words appeared. The hunter smiled.<p>

* * *

><p>Arendellia Mainframe Memory Access: AUTHORIZED<p>

Proceed? "Y" "N"

Y…

Accessing Main Memory Logs:

COMPLETED

Playing Memory Log:

SYSTEM STATUS: ALERT

Subspace distortion detected on deck 3, section 4, subsection 219

Activating: Remote Viewing Devices

ERROR: Remote Viewing Devices not responding

Searching for alternate security measures

Probe detected, accessing probe remote systems

SUCCESS: Probe Status: ONLINE

Scanning area…

INTRUDERS DETECTED IN: deck 3, section 4, subsection 219

ACTIVATE: Auto defensive measures

Defensive measures status: OFFLINE

Scan Intruders

Scanning…

Scan results: ERROR: Temporal anomalies detected

Scan status: FAILED

Probe Status: OFFLINE

Accessing Probe Memory File...

SVN Memory file access: ERROR FILE CORRUPTED

Accessing Backup file: SUCCESS

Extracting Information

Progress:

10%

25%

51%

74%

86%

99%

SUCCESS: File Extracted

Playing memory log:

1269: System enters recharge mode

1272: Standby scanners detect motion

1273: Recharge mode disengaged

(ADD MORE HERE)

Are you sure you want to remove memory log? (Cannot be undone)

"Y" "N"

* * *

><p>The hunter had found its prey, it moved slowly, silently. A single mechanical hand moved from the shadows, its finger slowly moving down towards the key. Silently the command was sent.<p>

* * *

><p>Y<p>

SUCCESS: Memory logs erased…

SYSTEM STATUS: ONLINE No error detected

…

* * *

><p>A sly smile spread across the hunters lips as it moved away from the console, speaking to voices only it could hear.<br>"We're ready. Grab the mark."  
>The figure turned to look at the console one last time, the light of the screen illuminating its face, it whispered softly before returning to the shadows.<br>"Sweet dreams."


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry that it has been so long since my last post, I hope this one is worth the wait.  
>In this chapter we will get to know Elsyra's younger sister Ayra.<strong>

**Warning: Things get a little graphic towards the end of the chapter.**

* * *

><p>In The Past<p>

Chapter 3: Dreaming of a Starlight Sky

* * *

><p>Despite the darkness festering outside her viewport Ayra could not sleep. Not that this surprised her, she had always been a little bit on the energetic side, maybe it was from all the chocolate that she ate as a child. Ayra laughed slightly as she thought back to those carefree days, the memories of her childhood brought both happiness and sadness to the young girl. She had grown up without her mother, who died shortly after Ayra's birth when the Wraith attacked their homeworld. After the death of their mother Ayra and her sister joined their father on the Arendellia, where they traveled the galaxy and saw many wonderful things. However, the beauty of the cosmos was still unable to fill the void left by her mother's passing. At first Ayra looked to her sister for consolation, but her sister had always seemed to be busy, and never had much time for her younger sister. In fact, looking back at her childhood Ayra felt that she never really had a deep connection with her sister. Before her mother's passing they had been very close, but after coming to live with their father Elsyra had grown more and more reclusive. After her father's passing Elsyra had locked herself away in her room entirely, refusing to speak to anyone and only coming out to pilot the ship. In a way Ayra was glad that she was the younger one, despite having grown up in the shadow of her older sister, who had been trained, almost since birth, to become a commander of her own vessel, Ayra was never forced to endure the hour long diplomatic discussions, or spend weeks learning the ins and outs of piloting a City Ship. Although…<p>

Ayra did wish that her sister could have spent more time with her, even when she wasn't studying Elsyra spent all of her time locked up in her quarters. Ayra had asked her father why Elsyra spent so much time alone, but he never gave her an answer.

She blew a strand of auburn hair out of her face, growling slightly as the strand moved perfectly back into position. Grudgingly, she got up from her bed and shuffled over to the dresser. Opening one of the drawers she pulled out a sleek metallic comb, running it through her hair until the unruly lock remained in place. Finished with disciplining her bed hair, Ayra lowered the comb, ready to put it back in the dresser. Suddenly, she paused, her hand hovering over the open drawer. From the hallway outside she heard the sound of soft footsteps, sneaking along the corridor. Ayra could sense something off about the sound of these footsteps, they were too soft to belong to the guards, who were usually stomping about the place. They sounded like the footsteps of a predator, silently stalking its prey. Slowly, Ayra got up and snuck to the door, making sure to remain as quiet as possible. As soon as she took her first step, Ayra heard a hiss come from the other side of the door, and the footsteps ceased. After several excruciatingly quiet seconds, Ayra reached the door and opened it. She looked up and down the corridor, but found no one. She was just about to go back inside her room when she noticed something at the end of the hallway. Sitting there, its form partly obscured by the hallway in which it was resting, was a small, furry creature, with pointed ears, a long snout, and a large fluffy tail made out of the same silky, reddish brown fur that covered the rest of the creature's body. The creature watched Ayra with its deep crimson eyes, as she walked slowly towards it.

"Hey there little fellow, what are you doing up here?" She asked softly, trying not to frighten the creature. The animal simply yawned and rested its head on its paws.

Ayra bent down until she was at eye level with the creature and was just about to reach out and pet it when the alarm went off.

"All crew to the stasis chambers, repeat all crew to the stasis chambers."

Ayra looked up, disappointment spreading across her features.

"Drats." She thought as she turned around and started walking back down the hallway. Before she reached the end of the hallway, Ayra turned to look back to where the creature had been sitting, but there was no trace of it.

"And here I thought I would have someone to talk to." She sighed as she walked off toward the stasis room.

In the shadows of the unlit corridor a crouching figure breathed a sigh of relief, a shaft of light illuminating only its sharp toothed grin.

"Whew, that was a close one."

It looked around before straightening up and continuing down the hallway, making sure to stay out of sight.

* * *

><p>The door slid open with a soft hiss, revealing the figure of a young woman, illuminated from behind by the glaring light of the hallway as it poured into the darkened room.<p>

"Hello there boys." She said mockingly, before leaping on one of the guards, landing on his chest and knocking him unconscious with a large metal wrench.

The other guard got up from his post, racing towards the emergency intercom on the far wall. The man got about three steps when a bolt of energy hit him squarely in the back, knocking him to the ground. He skidded across the floor, coming to a rest just a few feet away from the comms unit. The guard spun around, hoping to get a shot off before the attacker reached him, but he was too slow. The female used her wrench like a sword, knocking the guard's weapon out of his hand with a crack, and breaking several of his fingers in the process.

She stood over him, wrench resting on her shoulder as she smiled mockingly down at the guard. Her smile revealed rows of teeth that where too sharp to belong to a Lantean. She brushed the locks of auburn hair from her face and looked the man strait in the eyes, which seemed emanate a kind of hatred that sent shivers down the guard's spine.

"Nighty night." She said, her voice filled with menace. She spun around on one leg like a ballet dancer For a split second the guard looked down, at the woman's foot, and gasped, and she kicked him in the head, sending the man's world spiraling into darkness.

With the guards dispatched, the intruder turned to face the databanks before her. The woman's fingers flew across the crystalline keyboard as she searched the archives.

"Bingo." She said with a smile as the download bar sped across the screen "Now we just need to-".  
>She stopped as a cold metallic object was pressed against the back of her head.<p>

"Lower your weapons." The final guard spoke in a gruff voice.

The woman turned slightly, looking at the man with one eye, one strange, utterly inhuman eye. Her lips peeled back, once again revealing sharp teeth as she flashed the man a twisted grin.

"Nah, I'm good thanks." She said as she turned, swatting the gun out of the guards hand with ease, her voice fluctuated between high and low pitches.

Her hair seemed to flow about her, growing longer. Her nails extended, sharpening into frightening claws, her hands and feet had grown long and slender and where now covered in a fine coating of auburn hair, and her eyes glowed with a crimson light.

"Looky here," She continued, "Treasure, and a snack, my lucky day."

The girl leapt up into the air, somersaulting over the man and striking him in the back, severing his spine with her bare hand. No one heard the screams emanating from the security booth. No one saw the young woman leave, gently closing the door behind her and wiping her mouth as she stalked silently down the hallway.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I will try to post these a little more often.<strong>


	5. Chapter Memory

**A really short chapter to hold everyone over until the weekend, hope everyone enjoys.**

**P.S. I will be answering (most) questions in the authors notes of the next chapter, so if there is anything you want to know now is the time to ask.**

* * *

><p>The intruder strode over to the console, pausing only to wipe the blood from the keys before continuing with her mission. Her fingers flew over the keyboard, entering commands as quickly as they possibly could be.<p>

"This is so much easier when nobody is shooting at you." She remarked as the text flew by on the screen before her.

* * *

><p>Arendellia Primary Memory Core File Access: GRANTED<p>

Retrieve Files: TIME

NO FILES FOUND

Retrieve Files: TEMPORAL

NO FILES FOUND

Retrieve Files: DIMENSIONAL

108 FILES FOUND

1. Dimensional Anomalies

2. Treaties on Alternate Dimensions and Their Effects on Our Galaxy

3. Dimensional Phase Technology

4. Astrorum Porta and Multi-Dimensional Travel

5. Known Dimensional Rifts

6. DEADUS PROJECT

7. Hyperspace Dimension Mapping Project

8. Usage of Trans-Dimensional Rifts for Accessing Alternate Universes

9. Higher Dimensions and Me

10. ADDITIONAL FILES

Please Select A FILE

8

ACCESING FILE

…

ACCESS GRANTED. Would you like to download? (Y/N)

Y

STARTING DOWNLOAD

10%

35%

52%

68%

83%

94%

99%

DOWNLOAD COMPLETE

* * *

><p>"Perfect, now to get this back to Ai." The intruder smiled as she stepped over the shredded body of the guard and walked down the hallway. She paused, reaching up to one of her ears.<p>

"Roger that, on my way back now."

The security officer watched as the intruder walked down the hallway and out of range of the camera. He turned to one of the guards in the room.

"Contact Haros immediately, we have a situation." he ordered calmly, his bravado masking the slight trembling he was experiencing after what he had just witnessed.

* * *

><p><strong>Who do you think our next Character will be?<strong>


	6. Chapter 5

**I would like to thank everyone who has taken the time to follow, favorite, and\or review so far, you guys keep me writing and I wouldn't be here without you!**

**Next I would like to address some of the questions that came up in the reviews.**

**For PascalDragon: Close, although the new character (you might learn her name later on in this story) has many feline attributes, I feel that she is more vulpine than feline.**

**For Piero217: I can't really answer everything as it would spoil all the fun :3, but I will try my best. Yes this character is my own idea, but she does have a lot of inspiration from other characters (including Elsa's spirit). As to what it/she is and how it got on the ship without anyone noticing, this chapter might have some of the answers. I can say this though, she's not human or wraith, and you probably don't want to get her angry.**

**For Animal Kingdom: This story could take place in an alternate universe, but I am trying to keep it so that it could happen in the main universe as well, i.e. nothing that has happened on the Arendellia so far has impacted the war with the Wraith since the Lanteans have already lost.**

**In this chapter we will be taking a look at the first of Frozen's villains, the charismatic Hans.**

**Caution: Some mild swearing in this chapter.**

**Edit: Added some material to straighten out some timeline issues, thank you to PascalDragon for pointing those out.**

* * *

><p>In The Past<p>

Chapter 4: The Spell of Power is a Greedy Man

* * *

><p>Haros watched intently as the commander strutted onto the command bridge. She was just a little child, he thought to himself, there was no way that she was capable of running such a vast and complicated starship. She needed training, experience, she needed to be capable of making tough decisions in a moment's notice. He knew he had that kind of training, that skill. He had been made chief security officer on the Arendellia after the death of his older brother during the Wraith's attack on the city. His brothers, it was a strange feeling he held for them, consisting in equal parts of love and hatred. They had teased him, belittled him, and shunned him, yet they had also always protected him.<p>

He sighed, this was not even how things were supposed to go either, commanders were supposed to be appointed by the Lantean council, the only reason why Elsyra was in charge was because both the captain and the first officer had both been killed by the Wraith when the ship was attacked and since no one remained to officially appoint a new commander the task fell to the last commander's next of kin.

The officer's resolve strengthened; he knew what it was that he had to do, he needed to make sure that the ship made it safely back to Lantea so the council could sort this mess out and appoint a fitting commander. He smiled, perhaps this time...

Haros continued to watch as the commander struggled with the decision to put her crew in stasis, if she had trouble under these peaceful conditions how would she react if the Wraith were to return. He shuddered at the thought. Finally she made her decision and sent out the call for the crew to enter the stasis chambers. Having completed her request she then proceeded to order everyone out of the command center. Leaving the command center unattended was a foolish move in Haros's opinion, so he hid in the shadows, making sure that the commander had sealed the door before stepping out and contacting his subordinates.

"We will not be returning to the stasis chambers." He ordered them through the secure channels used by his security department. "I want all men at high alert, report any suspicious behavior to me immediately. Haros out."

He didn't have to wait long.

One of the lower ranking officers rushed into the room, a look of panic on his face. He silently made his way through the control room, racing toward the chief security officer.

"Sir Haros." The man whispered, trying not to disturb the rest of the bridge crew as he bowed before his commanding officer. "We have an intruder in the data core of the ship."

Haros's eyes grew wide: An intruder? How had they entered the ship without being picked up? Where they working with the Wraith? Without hesitation Haros turned to the guard.

"Take me there, now."

The guard nodded as he led the way to the computer core, Haros following close behind.

* * *

><p>The woman stopped, her ears perked up as she began sniffing the air.<p>

"Damn it, so close." She hissed out as she turned around.

"So, you're the infiltrator." Haros remarked casually, smirking as he pointed his weapon at the intruder.

"Maybe." The woman responded sarcastically, taking a step back.

"Ah, ah ah." Haros scolded her, as one would a small child. "Take one more step and I shoot."

The woman looked down into her collar, muttering something.

"What was that?"

"Nothing" She responded, shrugging her shoulders. "Just a-"

The woman stopped, her eyes growing wide as if in shock. Haros instinctively turned and followed her gaze, realizing just as quickly what was happening.

The girl flashed a sharp toothed grin as she saw the guards lose focus, just for a second. In the blink of an eye her hand slid down, resting upon the handle of the strange silver weapon that hung from her waist. With fluid precision she pulled it from its holster and fired several bolts of energy into the lighting fixtures. Just before the light failed, Haros managed to turn around, and fired his own weapon twice, knocking the woman's firearm out of her grasp, sending it skidding across the floor, and striking her in the upper shoulder, causing the woman to howl in pain as she turned and ran off.

"After her!" He shouted to the guards as the light above him failed, plunging the room into darkness.

The guards obliged, racing down the hallway after the woman.

* * *

><p>A figure stumbled down the hallway, panting heavily and resting against the walls every few steps.<p>

"Aww shit," the woman swore as she held her shoulder, looking desperately for anything to cover the burnt flesh. "That's really gonna sting tomorrow."

She knew that her body could recover fast, but even so the blast had caused a lot of damage, and not just to her brand new t-shirt, and it would take a while for the wound to heal. She needed to get it bandaged up as soon as possible, until then it was just going to slow her down.

She ducked into a side room as two guards ran by in the hallway, their footsteps echoing along the metal corridors. The intruder crouched in the darkest corner of the room, her pointed ears twitching slightly as she strained to hear what was going on outside. She sat perfectly still for what seemed like half an hour after the sound had faded before daring to make another move. She slowly stood up and walked to the door, peeking her head out and looking down the corridor. She let out a sigh of relief when it turned out that no one was there.

The woman looked at the wound again.

"At least it's not bleeding." She said to herself, before hastily adding in. "Too much"

After another quick look to make absolutely sure that no one was coming she slipped into the hallway and raced down to the end.

* * *

><p>The sound of footsteps made Haros spin about, raising his weapon and pointing it at the guard who just burst through the doorway.<p>

"Sir! The intruder has been sighted!." The guard shouted as he raced to a nearby control panel.

"Where?" Haros demanded, holstering his weapon.

"Corridor A-14, heading towards the exterior pathways." The guard responded briskly, bringing up a video feed of the woman as she ran towards the exit.

"What would she want out there?" Haros thought to himself, "There was no way to escape once she reached those doors."

Finished with his inner monologue, Haros turned to the guards.

"Come with me, it's time we apprehend this intruder." he barked, and the guards hurried to follow him through the doorway and down the corridor, towards the exit that led onto the Cityship's outer arms.

* * *

><p>The woman stood not fifteen feet away, grinning at Haros and his guards as they burst through the doorway and onto the Cityship's massive exterior walkway. Haros stepped forward, his confidence building.<p>

"Give up!" He shouted, "You have nowhere left to run!"

"Ah!" The girl replied, raising her hand to her head in mock exasperation "So will I be forced to remain here? Tortured by you cheap clichés?"

Haros raised an eyebrow at the woman's strange outburst.

"Well, it doesn't matter." She continued smugly, "My ride's already here, so I'll say bye for now." She paused "Also, I'm not smug!"

The guards looked at their leader, who was equally confused at what was going on.

"Drop your weapon and lay down on the ground!" One of the guards shouted, breaking the spell of silence.

"Sorry, my mom says I can't play with strangers, so I'll be leaving now." The woman countered, taking another step back.

"Oh?" Haros responded, having finally come up with a witty response. "And how exactly do you plan on getting out."

A smile spread across the woman's face "Ooh, you shouldn't have said that."

The space behind the woman began to shift, warping, changing, until a sleek, silver craft filled the space that had been nothing but void before. It hovered silently above the ground, like a metallic bird of prey, searching for food. The craft was neither Lantean, nor Wraith, its sleek silver was completely alien to anything the Lanteans had encounter during their travels.

A movement drew Haros's eyes away from the vessel. The woman had somehow managed to clear the approximately 6 feet between the ground and the bottom of the vessels boarding ramp and was now standing on it, a giant grin on her face.

"Well boys, it's been fun but I best get going now." She shouted down over the drone of the ships engines, "Ta ta, don't forget to write."

With that she opened her mouth, stuck out her tongue, and made a strange vibrating sound, similar to the sound a balloon makes when the air is let out.

Haros turned to the guards, gesturing wildly.

"Get the commander on the line! Ready the drones! SHOOT THAT SHIP DOWN!" He roared at the men, angry that the incompetence of the guards had allowed the intruder to go free.

He turned back just in time to see the ship rotate around, engines facing him.

His eyes grew wide as he stared into the vessels shimmering blue exhaust ports.

"Everyone! Down!" He managed to shout before the engines roared to life, sending out a wave of heated gas that knocked over everyone on the platform.

Haros watched as the ship sped off into the distance, followed by thin tendrils of golden energy. The Drones. He smiled, all would be right again.

* * *

><p><strong>Lets see how this mysterious ship deals with Lantean Drone weapons.<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello everyone, I hope that you have enjoyed reading this rather short story so far. Unfortunately, this will probably be the last chapter in this story for now. Part II (Which will also be a Frozen/Stargate Atlantis crossover) will be out mid July. Until then, enjoy the final chapter of "In the Past".**

**Before I start on the chapter though I would like to thank everyone who took the time to rate and respond to this story, letting me know what you think helps me to improve my writing and hopefully make the story more enjoyable to read as I learn new things.**

* * *

><p>In the Past<p>

Chapter 5: A Rift between Worlds

* * *

><p>A call came through on the communications panel: Urgent transmission. The ensign looked around the bridge and saw no one there, he shrugged his shoulders and pressed the button.<p>

"Red Alert!" A voice shouted through the console at him causing the ensign to jump back in surprise. "We have an intruder attempting to leave the vessel! Fire all drones at any ships in the vicinity!" The voice added, as the ensign opened his mouth to reply the voice simply continued, cutting the ensign off. "We can not allow for the intruders to escape. Disable their vessel immediately!" Finally Haros finished his rant and was just about to terminate the link when the ensign shouted out.

"Wait!" He pleaded

"What?" Haros responded, angry that someone was delaying him at such a critical time.

"I just thought you should know that only 23% of our drone bays are actually functional." The ensign finally managed to get out.

"Did you not just hear what I said?" Haros continued menacingly. "FIRE! ALL! DRONES!"

He paused for a moment to let the message sink in. There was no response.

"NOW!" He shouted, breaking the silence. The ensign moved quickly, selecting a combination of keystrokes that launched every available drone. The cloud of glowing, firefly like weapons raced into the inky black sky, converging into spiraling trails of golden light as they reached out like the fingers of some eldritch beast to ensnare their prey.

The drones closed in, spinning around the sleek, silvery ship, drawing closer with every second. They passed easily through the vessels shields and moved in to puncture the hull.

Haros held his breath, waiting for the explosion that would tear the intruder's ship apart. But instead of burrowing into the vessel, the drones began to explode the moment they made contact with the ship's hull. Bolts of energy raced along the streams of drones, leaping from weapon to weapon and overloading their systems. Turning the star filled sky into a fireworks show as the bolts of energy caused a chain reaction that reached all the way down the streams of drones.

"What is going on?" Haros stepped back, his eyes wide in shock. "This can't be happening."

The tendrils of energy began to expand, networking together to form a lattice that spread over the ship, moving outward at an alarming speed to cover the entire enemy vessel in a sphere of blue-white light.

Haros quickly contacted the weapons station again.

"Hold your fire! Can you not see that the ship is feeding off of the energy in the drones?!" He shouted, desperately trying to prevent any more energy from being fed into the enemy vessel. But it was already too late.

The bubble of energy exploded, spreading outward as it seemed to tear through space itself. The tiny pinpoints of light that shone with the energy of massive stars began to fade into a whirl of energy_. _The strange silvery ship disappeared through the strange, warped field of space ahead, causing a bright blue-white flash of light to spread across the surface of the field as a ripple would move across a pond.

Haros watched in awe as the sky around the ship was suddenly changed, old stars and constellations disappeared, only to be replaced by new, alien forms. In front of him the starry background of space was replaced by the massive form of a giant blue-green world. Swirling clouds of white spread across the surface of the newly appeared planet, obscuring some of its surface. Suddenly a shock wave spread over the _Arendellia's _shields as it too passed into the shifted zone. Haros was torn out of his shock when the ship abruptly shuddered as it traveled through this strange realm, strained by the energies that were able to warp the very fabric of space itself. Energy waves continued to spiral across the shields of vessel as they strained against energy loads they were never meant to handle. Bolts of energy lashed out from the collapsing portal, striking the shields of the _Arendellia_ and causing waves of energy to spread across its surface. As the ship moved into the strange field of energy the bolts hitting the shield got stronger and stronger, creating larger and larger disruptions to the _Arendellia's _defensive dome. Just when the ship seemed unable to take another hit there was blast of light.

Haros looked around, they had made it through. And now they were stranded here.

* * *

><p>"Gabbi, Gabbi come quick!" The mother Troll shouted to her child as she shook the small group of rocks sitting near the edge of the moss covered natural amphitheater.<p>

The young troll awoke, unrolling from its rock-like resting state and rubbing the sleep from its eyes as it looked around.

"What is it mother?" The young Gabbi asked sleepily.

"The sky wakes tonight." The wise old Troll remarked, pointing up into the night sky at the flaming object streaking between the stars.

The young Gabbi looked up at the sky, at the small pinpoint of light as it streaked across the sky. He stood in awe, watching as the object came closer and closer, growing in size and brightness until Gabbi could clearly see the bizarre object that had been streaking across the sky. The object was surrounded in a glowing sphere of magical energy which protected it from the flowing rivers of fire that engulfed it. Between the flaming waves that obscured the object Gabbi was able to catch a glimpse saw snowflake like arms that spread out from a hexagonal center piece of the strange object. The object passed low overhead, filling the night with a deep rumbling sound that grew in strength until the object moved on, passing below the horizon.

Gabbi watched as the object dipped down below the treeline towards the small cove near the little town of Arendelle. The trolls stood around for a while, watching the spot where the object had disappeared, before returning to their resting areas.

* * *

><p>The <em>Arendellia <em>breached through the exit portal, erupting into a new and strange solar system unlike any the crew had encountered before. In front of them the massive surface of the alien world loomed, obscuring most of the starlight sky and throwing a massive shadow over the vessel. Haros immediately contacted the command center as he turned and raced back inside.

"I want all systems restored!" he shouted, barking orders into his mobile communication device as he raced through the ship's hallways. "Bring the shields online immediately, divert all available power to the maneuvering thrusters, get us out of this planet's gravity well."

"Sir" came the response, "We're too late, the ship is already being pulled in and we won't be able to get the engines online in time to escape the gravity field."

The ship shuddered as it entered the atmosphere of the planet. Haros rushed to the window and watched as waves of superheated gasses spread across the protective shields of the ship, the intense heat weakening it and causing parts of the exterior to break off and spiral away behind the falling vessel. He watched as the ship he was tasked with protecting began to fall apart around him. Tears formed in the corners of his eyes.

"No, this can't be." He stuttered

"Sir, impact in one minute, we won't survive this unless we manage to get to the stasis chambers." One of his officers reported over the comm systems.

"Damn, damn. Damn it!" Haros burst out, his anger overflowing as he shouted back at his officers. "Run to the stasis chambers if you want you cowards. I will not abandon my post!"

"Very well sir." The response came back, soft and solemn. "But don't think we will let you die alone, I am staying."

"Aye!" another man responded

"Same here!" came more replies

A small smile formed on Haros' lips "Very well men, see you in death."

He walked past the rows of stasis chambers until he reached the final row. Haros stopped for a moment.

"It seems you will be the one to lead us now, _commander_." He remarked, emphasizing the final word with equal amounts of hatred and respect.

The soon to be former commander of the _Arendellia_ closed his eyes and waited.

* * *

><p>The impact shook the <em>Arendellia <em>to its core, the only thing that kept the ship from ripping apart was the last second activation of the retro thrusters. Yet the impact was still strong enough to send its inhabitants flying. Bones and trinkets alike shattered on the hard metal surfaces of the ship's interior. The vessel impacted the water approximately ten kilometers offshore of the nearest village. It sank quickly and quietly, leaving no trace of its existence except for a churning vortex in the water that marked where the ship had sunk. The ship floated down to the ocean floor where it remained for hundreds of years to come, a tomb for those who had died within it. Above the churning waters that marked the spot where the _Arendellia _had fallen a ship appeared, sleek and silvery. It floated above the water as a figure walked out onto the boarding ramp that extended from it's hull.

"Oops." The Fiona remarked, her voice held notes of sadness and sarcasm as she stood on the boarding ramp, her auburn hair tossed about by the night wind. "Well at least we got what we came for." she added, holding up a small transparent card.

Suddenly she paused. "That's kinda cheesy you know." she commented, Why would I hold up this card if there was no one except for the readers to really notice? For that matter, why am I holding this thing out here? It looks so ridiculous."

_Shut up._

"Oh, what? Did pointing out another plot hole hurt your feelings?" She continued on sarcastically.

_No, now get back to the story or the next death scene will involve someone falling from their ship into the ocean._

"Fine."

The thief turned around and walked back into the ship allowing the ramp to retract behind her. The vessel floated above the ocean for a few minutes before finally turning away and speeding off into the night sky.

Below the waves, the main computer of the _Arendellia _continued to operate.

Stasis chamber reanimation in:

289:50:12:25:43

* * *

><p><strong>I hope that everyone has enjoyed reading this story as much as I have enjoyed writing it.<strong>

**To clarify the final set of numbers here is a clue: YYY:DD:HH:MM:SS.**

**P.S. For those who might not have caught it, Gabbi is Pabbi's grandfather. This should help give people a time frame for when the _Arendellia _landed in Arendelle. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Enjoy**

* * *

><p>In the Past<p>

Chapter 6: Newly Arisen

* * *

><p>A tiny bubble inched its way along the rough metal surface. It had taken a long time to make its way to where it was now, relentlessly crawling along as if it were some miniscule being. Now, after all this time, it had finally reached a bend in the metal along which it traveled. Slowly the little bubble moved over the bend and began to gain speed as the force of the water pushed it up to the surface. Leaving behind the wreckage to which it had clung for so long, the bubble sped up to the surface. The sun above looked like a tiny pinprick of light its glow flickered and warped as it passed through the deep, blue water. At this depth it day and night were almost indistinguishable, the constant shifting of that tiny source of light was the only indication that time was in fact passing. Occasionally something would pass in front of the light and throw the underwater world into darkness. Now that the bubble was free it raced towards the light, spiraling gently up through the currents of water that swayed it from side to side. Soon it had reached the surface and broke through the ocean waves with barely a pop. Its existence extinguished immediately by the shifting ocean surface.<p>

But it was not alone, from below bubbles of all sizes were racing to the surface, birthed from the sudden shifting of the great metal beast as it slowly began to rise to the surface. They followed in the wake of the first bubble, dancing through the ocean currents and popping on the surface waves. The ocean tried to hide them as it did the first bubble, but there were too many, and they came to fast. Soon the ocean's surface was alive with the churning of hundreds of bubbles, all popping merrily in the sunlight.

Deep below, the massive metal structure creaked and groaned after its age long slumber at the sea floor. Once thought dead to the universe, power now hummed through its halls and surged through its engines. Slowly but surely the structure rose from the seafloor, dislodging more bubbles as it went. Debris were shaken off as the structure loosened itself from its resting ground, leaving behind a curtain of sand and silt as it floated towards the surface. The light of the sun shone between its arches and towers, sending wild shadows dancing across its metal surface. Amidst a dancing rain of bubbles the first of the city's spires broke the ocean's surface, sending a spray of water raining out. Soon more spires followed, each one reaching up into the sky, higher and higher as the city rose beneath them. After a while the churning water drowned out even the ocean's mighty roar.

Spire after spire burst through the water's surface, light reflecting off of the polished glass. Despite its age the structure seemed to glisten as it would have the day it was built, sending the light out in a dazzling rainbow as it was reflected and refracted by the spraying water. The water around the base of the spires began to swell, as if propelled upwards by some massive force. With a crash, the remainder of the city broke through the surface, sending a rolling cascade of water out in every direction. Water poured off of the paths and walkways, running off the sides of the city's six great arms in hundreds of waterfalls that crashed into the churning sea below. The tidal wave caused by the city's sudden emergence from the ocean slowly rolled along the wave tops, creating a series of circular ripples, akin to a target, with the city in its center. The waves moved across the ocean, eventually crashing into the far off sandy beaches. In the harbor of a nearby town ships were lifted and shunted by the tidal forces. They bumped into each other, their wooden hulls creaking under the stress. Waves washed over the docks and spread across the cobble streets soaking the feet of the surprised townspeople.

After a while the tides calmed down and the city slowly ceased bobbing up and down on the ocean surface, finally coming to a rest in the middle of the wide open ocean. Here it sat, oblivious to the commotion its sudden arrival had caused. Had anyone been awake on board they would have surely seen the small wooden sailing ship that recently changed its direction and was now heading directly towards the newly emerged city. But alas, the city was dark and deserted, its lights having been long since shut off to preserve power. In the largest central tower the command room, once a bustling hive of activity, now lay abandons, shadows broken up by beams of light that shone in from the outside world. In a far corner of the room a massive metal circle stood, dead and dark as it had for the past hundred years. A slight flicker of light danced across its inner ring, as the last remains of power were called up from the city's core. Again, the lights in the inner ring flickered, this time accompanied by a faint buzzing sound. But they did not last long, and began to fade almost immediately. A third time the lights sprang to life, the buzzing grew stronger and the lights shone brighter. One second, two seconds, three seconds they managed to glow before all but one, the uppermost symbol, began fading again. Yet this symbol continued to glow. The sounds emanating from the gate changed from a slight buzzing, to an electrical vibration as the top symbol began to move counterclockwise around the inner ring. It passed by each of the markers surrounding the outer ring until it reached the second one to the top. Upon reaching this marker the symbol stopped moving, locking into place with an electric crescendo and illuminating the marker. From here the light split off, illuminating another symbol as it proceeded to pass clockwise around the ring. As before, the symbol traveled past each of the markers until it reached the marker just below the currently glowing marker. With the same electric tone the marker illuminated and the symbol continued journey around the ring, counterclockwise this time. This continued until all but the top marker were light up. On its final pass the glowing symbol reached the final, inactivated, marker and set it alight. The electric crescendo was accompanied by a buzzing roar as light flashed across the space inside the ring, illuminating the entire room with a literal explosion of light and sound. The glowing blast receded, leaving behind a portal of glowing water inside the ring.

It was out of this strange portal of glowing water that a, surprisingly dry, man stepped emerged from. He surveyed the area around him with a mixture of disgust and glee, his eyes searching the darkness from below his hood. Behind him emerged more men, most likely soldiers, all dressed in identical sets of armor and carrying staves capped with what appeared to be a small metal pincer. The hooded man turned to the newly arrived soldiers, raising his own staff.

"_Glorious are the Ori, who lead us to salvation, who did fight the evil that would doom us all to mortal sin. And now, with the strength of our will, they do call upon us to prevail against the corruption of all unbelievers._" His voice echoed off of the bare metal walls, making it seem even more impressive than usual.

"Hallowed are the Ori!" Came the reply, shouted in unison by the men.

Far below the room in which the new arrivals now gathered, a wooden sailing ship prepared to dock.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm back, exactly one year since I first started this little tale I am ready to move on to the next part of the story. The stage is set, and the players are in place, we've seen what happened in the past, now we stand before the gate to the future. <strong>

**One month remains.**

**P.S. The next "book" will be a Frozen/SG-1 crossover, for those who are interested.**


End file.
